Ultimate King of the Dinosaur
by H. Writer
Summary: Dinosaur King redone.
1. Chapter 1

this is my remake of the show Dinosaur King. i wanted to make it more for teens so if theres anything i can do to improve it let me know. the story will have a slight crossover with pokemon

* * *

**_Ultimate King of the Dinosaur_**

**Ch. 1: The Girl Next Door**

It was late August in San Luis Obispo. The wind whistled through the trees as the plants swayed in the breeze. The were patches of clouds in the sky. There were the cawings of seagulls and Wingulls as they headed toward the coast. Waves lashed at the beaches with several surfers attempting to ride them. Sailboats were seen farther out to sea and dozens of beach goers were relaxing, playing, bike riding, or battling it out with there Pokemon.

In a neighborhood just out of town, several high schoolers were playing game of soccer at a park. The one balancing the ball on his nose was Max Taylor, the best of the best, as he would put it. He was an atheltic teen of average height, with dark grey eyes and brown hair that was almost always put in spikes. He was wearing a red sleeveless jersey, and tan shorts with a white stripe along the side. Those were the usual team colors. The opposing team colors were blue jersey's with black shorts.

Max moved his head down, letting the ball roll off his nose then began to juggle it with his knees. He was the team's captain and Wingbacker as well.

"Quit showing off and pass the ball already, Max!" one of teammates, Misty Waterflower ordered. She was a spiked redhead who usually serves dual roles as a Center Midfielder and a Striker due to her aggressiveness and devastating kicks.

"Alright!" Max called out as continued to dribble the ball. "Here it comes!"

He kicked the ball with his knee high into the air then turned thirty degrees to his right. Max leaned his body foward nearly parallel to the ground as the ball came down, kicked his leg back and bent his knee. His heel made contact with the ball and sent it flying towards Misty. Misty jumped up, twisted her body, and slammed her heel into the ball driving it toward the opposing teams goal. Brock Hartman, a brown-skinned guy with spiked, dark haired who was the opposing teams goalkeeper, narrowly ducked the speeding ball. Max's team cheered, as the ball hit the net.

"Way to score, Misty!" commented Ash Ketchum. He was the opposing team's Captain and Center Foward who had dark-hair as well.

"Hey, Ashy boy!" Gary Oak jeered. He was a brunette, the rival of Ash and the Center Midfielder of-surprisingly and reluctantly-the opposing team. "Whose side are you on?" he questioned.

"It's called sportsmanship, something you apparently don't have," Drew Owenson said. He was the Full Back of Max's team

The only person who didn't say a word at all was Rex Owenson, Drew's cousin and the team's Goalkeeper. He was blond with blue-eyes and was Max's best friend. He was slightly taller than Max but with the same build. He was a silent person who usually kept to hmself. Regardless he was invaluable both as friend and a player.

He leaned against the goal posts, arms crossed and waited for the usual banter to subside and they all began to give each other the usual, 'Good job,' or 'Great game,' etc.

After everyone congradulated each other on a good game, they began to head off. Tracey Douglas a dark-haired guy with a red sweatband around his head, invited everyone to his house for movies. May Richards and Brock Hartman turned down the offer due to fact that they had to watch their younger siblings. Max turned down the offer, as well, so he could keep Rex-who always turned down any offer with his friends-company.

"You know, you don't always have to keep me company," Rex said as they walked down a street. He had his hands in his pockets and always stared straight ahead. Both teens had their bags slung over their shoulder.

"C'mon, Rex, you don't always have to be a loner," Max replied. "I just don't see why you always turn down an offer, man."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might want a little peace and quiet at times?" Rex asked only shifting his eyes toward his friend.

"Dude, you almost always hang out by yourself. You need to start hanging out with your friends more often."

Rex closed his eyes and shrugged. He opened his eyes, looking ahead again. "I'm comfortable by myself."

Max shook his head and chuckled. "Dude, nobody likes to be by themselves."

"Nobody, but me."

Max sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Max, we have this vey similar arguement nearly everyday," Rex finally said. "When are you going to stop bugging me about it?"

"When you start hanging out with the rest of your friends more often," he replied with a smirk.

For a second Max thought he saw a small grin from Rex. Max turned his head back down the street as the two continued walking. That's when he spotted something. The 'For Sale' sign that was planted in front of the house that was next to the Owenson residence had a 'Sold' sticker placed over it.

"Guess you're getting some new neighboors, Rex," Max said as he stared at the sign.

Rex just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever." With that he turned and head to the front door of his house.

Max was conflicted as whether to follow him in or just head home. Max decided to follow him in, after all his mother doesn't usually mind, so long as it's with a friend she knew of, has met their parents, and they have a phone just incase. Max ran after Rex just as he opened his door.

"Home! Visitor!" Rex called out to let his step-father know.

"A Rex, my son," a man called from up the stairs. "I'll be down in a moment's notice, just grab something to snack on."

"Be my guest, Max," Rex said shrugging his shoulders.

"Great!" Max exclaimed as he dropped his bag and raced towards the refridgerator.

Rex shook his head and set his bag down. He unzipped the bag and took out some clothes, a black leather jacket, a blue T-shirt, and beige cargo pants. He headed up the stairs just as his step-father appeared at the top.

"Greetings, my dear boy," his father greeted. He wore a yellow shirt with a pocket protector, tucked into khaki cargo pants and glasses. He was slightly balding with grey hair and a grey mustache.

"How was your game today?" he asked.

Rex walked by him and stopped at his door. "It was good," he said with little emotion. He walked into his room and closed the door.

His step-father's mood changed as evident in his sigh of defeat. He walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. Not surprisingly, he found Max making a sandwich that was about as tall as his head.

"It fails me to believe that you could eat that entire sandwich, Max," Mr. Owenson commented, chuckling.

Max looked up from his sandwich and saw Rex's step-father at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, Dr. Owenson," Max greeted.

"It's good to see you again, my boy," he returned.

"My dad says he's got that e-mail from you about that trip," Max said as he put the finishing touches on his sandwich. "He says he's happy for you," Max continued. At that time Rex was down stairs and started listening in on the conversation.

"Yes, it truly is an exciting point in my life," Mr. Owenson said, "but I'm worried about Rex."

"Ah, I'm sure however you break it to him, he'll except it," Max said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"That's what I'm worried about. Rex seem's to be bottling up his emotions after learning of his step-mother's...tragedy." Dr. Owenson paused for a moment of silence.

Max waited a few minutes before he spoke. "I don't think he bottles up his emotions," Max said. "Me and the others have seen him in some of his martial arts class. Like some nights in karate...we could've sworn that Rex gives nearly everyone in the class, teachers and all, broken bones. I could swear, and I think the others would agree with me, that I could just feel the pain for those guys."

"Yes, and Rex trains very diligently," Dr. Owenson stated. "Diligenty to the point of starving himself. I worry that this news might make matters worse."

Rex cleared his throat signaling that he was there. Dr. Owenson turned about face to see his son resting his shoulder against the doorway.

"Rex!" Dr. Owenson exclaimed in shock.

"If you're getting a new wife," he said in an wavering voice. "I could careless. That part of me died a long time ago."

"A bit dark, man," Max commented.

"Rex, you thought I was going to re-marry?" Dr. Owenson inquired almost breaking into a smile.

Rex's expression changed to one of quizzical and slight surprise. "At first, yeah," he replied frankly.

Dr. Owenson walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. His father stood a few inches above him.

"My dear boy," Dr. Owenson began, "You should know that I wouldn't of left you in the dark about an issue concerning the likes of re-marriage. I'm just going on an expedition in Tanzania, Africa."

"Oh," was all Rex said.

"I'll be leaving next week before school starts," Dr, Owenson continued.

"And you're just now telling me?" Rex questioned.

"I wasn't certain of how you would take it." Dr. Owenson shrugged his shoulders.

Rex shook his head. _Why do they always think I won't be able to handle something_? he thought.

"Regardless, you will be staying at the Taylor's residence while I'm away," Dr. Owenson said, "Now I'll be returning to my work upstairs. You boys are free to watch any movie you like, so long as it's not rated R."

"Ca duh, Docta Owasuh," Max replied with a full mouth.

Dr. Owenson chuckled as Rex shook his head.

* * *

The past five days were pretty much the same and school was only another week away. Max and the others played a game of soccer for three of the past five days at mid-day and watched a movie for the other days. Rex even went with them for a change due to Max's, as well as the others, urging him to come. He still remained in his silent state, though.

"I'm home!" Max called out as he enter his house. Max was wearing a red, light jacket; jean shorts that past his knees; red, fingerless gloves; and a red visor.

"Hey, Max!" his father, Dr. Shawn 'Spike' Taylor, greeted. He was reclining on the couch in the living room watching a game of football. He wore a brown vest, a tan button shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and jeans. His hair color was the same as Max and he had trimmed sideburns and a beard.

"How was the movie, sweety?" his mom, Allison Taylor, asked from the kitchen.

"It was awesome!" Max claimed. Max and his friends had watched The Dark Knight.

"Although, I don't think the Batmobile should of exploded," he continued, "but the Bat pod was wicked."

"Glad you, enjoyed it, son," Dr. Taylor said as he continued to watch the game.

"Oh come on!" he suddenly complained as his body shot forward in his seat. "How could you let them get the ball!?"

Just then, Mrs. Taylor walked in drying her hands on a towel. She had brown hair also, which fell to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a green dress and had a green headband.

"Would you like something to eat, Max?" she asked.

"Nah, just some soda," he replied. "Sierra Mist, please."

"Alright, honey." She nodded and returned to the kitchen as Max head to the couch with his dad.

"Get him!" Dr. Taylor ordered the television. "GET HIM!!!" He groaned when they called a touchdown.

Max sat down at the other end from his dad who usually got emotional when it came to sports.

"Hey, dad. What happened to that Walking with Dinosaurs marathon?" Max asked. Both him and his father had a similar liking to dinosaurs. As his mother would say 'like father, like son'.

"Ah, they cancelled it because they couldn't find the tapes, or something like that," Dr. Taylor said with a wave of his hand.

"Run!! C'mon!! DON'T STOP!!!" he yelled groaning afterwards. The game cut to the commercials when Max's mother came in with a glass of Sierra Mist with ice in it.

"Here you go, Max," she said handing him the drick.

Max took the drink and said, "Thanks, mom."

"Oh, hey, did I tell you two that I'm getting a new assistant?" Dr. Taylor asked turning to his wife and son.

"I didn't hear anything about it?" Max said scratching on his head with his free hand.

"Oh yes, it's that new college student who moved here with her family from New York," Mrs. Taylor said.

"What, does he still live with his parents?" Max asked half-laughing.

"She," Dr. Taylor corrected, "and no she just likes to stay near her family."

"Didn't you say they had a daughter Max's age, dear?" Mrs. Taylor asked her husband. Max raised an eyebrow.

"I think so," Dr. Taylor said scratching his head. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll like her."

Max looked between both parents. "This isn't one of those 'she has a lovey personality' kinda things, is it?" Max asked making a mock voice as he said she has a lovey personality.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't, Max," Dr. Taylor replied as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, knowing what he ment.

"You shouldn't judge regardless, Max," Mrs. Taylor said.

"Alright, alright," Max said then chugged his soda.

"Max," his mom said sternly. "What did I tell you about drinking your soda's fast?"

Max stopped immediatly and took the bottle from his mouth. "Sorry, mom," he said hanging his head low.

Later at Rex's house, Drew was flipping through channels while Rex was reading an updated Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs.

Drew finally stopped on a movie channel and turned to his cousin.

"You know, I'm surprised to find you reading a book instead of practicing," he commented.

Rex only shifted his eyes up from his book. "What's your point?" he questioned.

"Major surprise," Drew said frankly with a smirk.

"So what if I'm studying?" Rex said as his eyes returned to the book. "Big deal."

"I'm surprised Rhydon's haven't flown yet," Drew remarked with the same smirk on his face.

"I forgot how to laugh," Rex said monotously.

Drew stood up from the couch and head towards the kitchen. He passed the window on the way there when something made him double-back. He looked out the window to see a moving truck outside at the house next to them.

"Took them long enough to get here," Drew remarked then continued towards the kitchen.

Rex looked up to make sure Drew was out of the room then got off the couch and walked towards the window. He looked outside to see the movers carrying boxes into the house next door and in the driveway was a minivan. The next thing he saw were the new neighboors looking at their new house. There was a man and two woman. The man had an average build and looked shorter than Max. He had red hair and wore coke-bottle glasses. One of the woman, a blond, was about a few inches taller than the man she was next to and had an average build as well. She did not wear glasses. The other women was as tall as Brock-Rex noticed-was slender and younger than the other women. She was a blond also and wore average glasses. Rex wondered how old she was and wondered if Brock would 'try and work his charm'. Rex gave a slight grin and shook his head.

"Oh my god! Rex smiled!" a voice jeered. Rex turned to see it was his cousin Drew, holding an apple in one hand. Rex's grin instantly faded.

Drew walked over to the window and looked at the sky.

"It doesn't look like the world's ending," he continued then looked at Rex. Rex pushed Drew and head back to the couch.

"Not funny," Rex said. "Not funny one bit."

Drew took a bite of his apple and looked back out the window. When he swallowed he said, "Looks like they have a girl around Brock's age. What are the chances of Misty saving us the embarrassment?" he continued in an announcer voice. "Let's go to the judges."

Rex played along with little emotion. "Around sixty-five to one hundred percent." he said.

"A bit wide range on the range don't you think?" Drew asked then took another bite of his apple.

Rex was about to answer when a knock was heard on the door. The rapping was similar to the Jurassic Park theme and Rex instantly knew who would do that.

"Got it," Rex said getting off the couch. As Rex left, Drew took his spot and then began to flip through channels again.

Rex opened the door to find Max in longing stare, that disturbed him.

"What are you staring at, Max?" Rex questioned.

Max's expression turned to a sly grin as he turned to his best friend. With a motion of his hand in the direction of the house with the new neighboors, Max replied, "See for yourself."

Rex looked over to see someone new he hadn't seen when he looked out the window. Another girl about their age was and about as tall as Max. She had pink hair put into a large pigtails and purple eyes. She wore a pink, short-sleeved undershirt, a black, sleeveless topshirt that stopped at her midriff, an orange sleeveless vest, black capri shorts, and black stockings that stopped at her mid-thigh. All and all, she was beautiful and it was a while before Rex stopped staring.

Drew came to the door and looked toward the new neighboors.

"Looks like Rex has a crush on someone," Drew commented smuggly.

Rex snapped from his gaze and glared at his cousin, who put his hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying," Drew said. "So who was at the door."

Rex turned around to find that Max wasn't standing there anymore then realized that he must of went over to talk to the new girl. When he looked in the new neighboors direction, Rex found that his realization was spot on, as Max was on his way. He sighed heavily in defeat.

Drew saw it was Max who had knocked as he went next door, and then looked to his cousin.

"Don't say anything," Rex said with little emotion. Drew decided to remain silent.

Rex inhaled deeply then released it slowly and followed Max. He new it wouldn't be the greatest idea of the century to ask the girl out when Max was already going for her. Even if Max got rejected the first time around, it still wouldn't be a good idea to ask her after she rejected his best friend. He stopped to shake his head. _What I am thinking?_

The pink haired girl inhaled the air around her deeply then released it in a relaxing sigh.

"It smells so frresh and beautiful out here," she commented.

"Indeed it does," the older girl next to her agreed in a calm voice.

"Still, I'm going to miss my friends back in New York," the pink haired girl said, sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry, sis, I'm sure you'll meet some new friends here."

The pink haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right." She smiled up at her older sister who returned the expression. The pink haired girl then looked back at the new house.

"I still can't believe we got a place near the coast," she said. "The view is going to be so amazing."

"And it just increased a hundred percent, too."

Both girls turned to see Max walking up to them. The older girl just rolled her eyes then looked at her sister.

"I'll see you later, Zoey," she said calmly then walked off.

"Zoey. That's a good name for a girl as pretty as you," Max complimented. "I'm Max by the way."

Zoey giggled then said, "It's nice to meet you Max."

"So, would you like a tour of the town?" Max asked.

"Sure," Zoey said. "Just let me check with my parents." With that see went into the house to find her parents.

"I'll be waiting!" Max called out as Rex walked up beside him. His hands in his pockets.

"You asked her out already, didn't you?" Rex asked with little inflection in his tone.

"Hey, we're just gonna hang out," Max said in defense. "Are you gonna tag along this time?"

Rex crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulder. "Depends. Are you gonna bug me about it?" he replied.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Max answered with a shrug of his own as Zoey came back.

"Hey, Max," she called out. "Whose your friend?"

Max turned back to Zoey. "Oh, this is Rex," he said motioning his hand toward his best friend. "Rex, this is Zoey."

"As in 'King' right?" she inquired.

Rex gave her a slight surprised look. "Yeah, actually."

"So your parents kinda named you after Tyrannosaurus Rex," Zoey said.

Max and Rex just stared at her.

"You like dinosaurs, too," Max finally asked.

"I know quite a bit, yeah," Zoey answered in a nonchalant way.

"So, are we going some where or not?" Rex asked with a calm impatience.

Max looked at him with surprise.

"Uh, sure," Zoey replied slightly unnerved.

* * *

Meanwhile in a laboratory on an small island 500 miles of the pacific coast, a man was working at a large computer. He had blue spiked hair, light-blue eyes, scars across his cheeks and wore a dark lab/trench coat.

"Computer, analyze DNA sample B-0156," he directed the computer.

/Sample: B-0156. DNA of Brachiosaurus. Status: incomplete./

The man sighed heavily then directed, "Analyze sample C-7639."

/Sample: C-7639. DNA of Centrosaurus. Status: incomplete./

"Analyze: T-6719."

/Sample: T-6719. DNA of Therizinosaurus. Status: complete. Ready for cloning and infusion process./

"Proceed." The man waited for several moments.

/Process complete. Card type: Light/

Another man walked into the room, his arms behind his back. He was a short, old man wearing a bad toupe, a white lab coat, with a green shirt and brown pants.

"What's our progress so far, Seth?" he asked.

The man in the dark coat, known as Seth, turned to the old man. "We've had several incomplete samples of dinosaur DNA, but we should be able to finish within three weeks or so."

"Good." the old man nodded then turned about face. "Continue your work." With that the old man left the room.

Seth nodded and said, "Yes, Dr. Zeeger." He turned back to the computer and continued his work.


	2. Chapter 2

two things before you read. first this chapter is relatively shorter. not much here but i'm building on the plot. second i've re-editted and redone ch 1. for those of you that have read it, and i'm sure most of you did instead of just skipping it, you'll most likely notice where i've made the changes. and if you hadn't read the first chapter...what are you waiting for a written invitation? oh one more thing, i'm also working on a few other stories so don't expect to quick of updates. now on with the story

* * *

**Ch. 2: The Last Day**

Max and Rex have become close friends with Zoey in a few days, mostly because of the fact that she liked dinosaurs as much as either of them. Rex was even beginning to open up more, hanging out with his friends more two had also introduced Zoey to some of their other friends as well. The fact that there were now two Zoeys slightly complicated things at first but was worked out eventually with the first Zoey going by the nickname 'Zo'.

It was the last day before school started and Rex's father had already left. Max and Zoey wanted to throw a party and to Rex's dismay they wanted to use his house. They were discussing it in The Taylor's living room.

"I'm telling you for the last time, no!," Rex said getting really irritated with the constant asking.

"Come on, Rex," Zoey pleaded. "It won't be that bad."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like we're gonna thrash the place," Max added.

"I don't care," Rex said crossing his arms. "I just feel uncomfortable about using my dad's place, while he's gone."

"Dude, he won't even notice," Max argued.

"Please, Rex?" Zoey pleaded giving him the puppy dog look. Rex looked away and huffed.

Max played along with that. "C'mon, man. You know you can't resist."

Rex gritted his teeth.

"Pleeeaaasse?" Zoey asked again.

"I SAID NO!!!" Rex roared turning to the two.

Zoey was scared and Max looked at Rex in shock. Rex got up and walked out of the room. A door slammed a few minutes later.

Max was the first to break the silence. "Jeez, I haven't seen Rex like this before."

"Maybe he has a lot on his mind?" Zoey said still unnerved at the outburst. "I mean, his dad left him for a few weeks," she continued. "That has to be tough."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Max agreed, "You want anything to drink?"

"Do you have any diet soda?" she asked.

Max scratched his head as he thought. "I think we do? I'll go check."

Zoey watched Max leave the room then sat back and started to think.

_There's probably more on Rex's mind than just his father_, she thought. _Maybe girl trouble_. She then wondered, _What if Rex likes me, too?_ She shook her head. _I don't think that would be the case. Still_...

Max came back in with two different soda bottles in his hands.

"Heads up!" Max called out as he tossed a bottle of Diet Sprite to Zoey.

She caught it with both hands then looked back at Max. "So what are we going to do about the party?"

"I don't know," Max answered as he untwisted the cap of his Dr. Pepper. "We can't have it at my place." He began to chug his soda.

"Yeah and my parents will definately kill me either way," Zoey added.

Max bleched loudly for several seconds.

"Really, Max. Is that any way to behave in front of a girl?" Zoey said with mock scorn.

"Heh, sorry," Max apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

Zoey rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Do you think we should go after Rex?" Zoey inquired sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry," Max replied dismissively. "I know Rex. He just needs some time to think. He'll come around." Zoey looked back at Max with a look that made him uneasy. He held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I've known him longer than you!" The look didn't change.

Zoey sighed then turned to look at her feet. Max looked at her with confusion.

"Something wrong, Zoey?" he asked.

"I just think..." she paused for a moment. "Maybe we pressured him too much."

Max said reassuringly, "Nah, I don't think we did."

He waited a few seconds few seconds for a response from Zoey but it never came. She shifted her eyes at him a few seconds before she looked down again.

Max sighed then continued, "How 'bout this? When he comes back, we won't say anything about the party," he moved swung his hand out. "We'll just keep our mouths shut and see what happens, alright?"

Zoey looked up and smiled at him. She nodded then said, "That's sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, I know," Max agreed smugly.

Zoey smiled and shook her head. She grabbed one of the pillow cushions and tossed it at Max.

"Hey, I'm holding soda here," Max exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Rex was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

_I honestly don't see why we have to have a party at all_, he thought. _I wish Max and Zoey would get of my back about that_.

He sighed heavily then thought, _I probably shouldn't have snapped at them like that, though. I should be able to control my anger better then that instead of just blowing up on my friends_.

"PIKACHU!!! USE IRONTAIL!!!" a voice commanded.

Rex looked up to see Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu battling his sister, Ashley, and her Ivysaur. Ashley was about four years younger than Ash. She had long brown hair and, like her brother, always wore a hat.

Pikachu scuttled towards Ivysaur, its tail was shining a reflective metallic color.

"DODGE IT, IVYSAUR!!!" Ashley commanded.

Ivysaur side-stepped Pikachu's swing.

"NOW, USE RAZOR LEAF!!!" she commanded.

Ivysaur fired several leaves from its back which cut Pikachu pretty bad. Now the yellow mouse was barely able to stand and panting heavily.

"Alright!! That's enough! You beat me!" Ash called out in defeat.

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed in joy.

Ash chuckled and shook his head. He reached down into his backpack that was near his leg, pulled out a spray bottle and jogged over to his Pikachu. Ash knelt down and sprayed Pikachu who winced as he did.

"I can't believe that you, of all people, went easy on her," a voice commented.

Both Ketchum siblings looked up to see Rex standing at the sidwalk with his hands in his pockets.

Ash laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Rex. Good ta see ya." His last sentence didn't match his mood.

A while later the three were sitting on a park bench, while Pikachu and Ivysaur played. Rex had told them what happened before he came to the park.

"So you just blew up at Max and Zoey?" Ashley asked.

Rex nodded without saying a word.

"I'm still not seeing a problem with a party at your place," Ash commented.

Rex looked at him with an indifferent expression. "Really," he said dryly. "You don't see the problem? With all of the movie you watched."

Ash thought for a moment before he suddenly knew what Rex was talking about. "Oh." He paused before he continued. "Well, maybe they weren't gonna have the party so late. I mean as long as we don't have any alcohol or stuff like that...then we're not doing anything bad."

"There's a lot more to it," Rex said. "They're probably gonna ask if we're eighteen, what our parents said, and so on."

"I think as long as we aren't doing anything illegal," Ash started, "then it I don't think they'll start questioning us."

"Yeah, maybe that's what Max and Zoey were talking about," Ashely added.

Rex shook his head and sighed heavily. "I'm still kind of skeptical."

"Yeah, a bit to much," Ash commented smuggly.

Rex glared at Ash who changed his expression, holding his hands up in defense. Anyone who knew Rex knew that even if he wouldn't harm his friends, it still wasn't worth the risk.

Rex broke his death stare and looked back at the ground.

Ashley put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I think you should go apologize to them."

Rex sighed heavily before he spoke. "Yeah, I guess I should." He looked at Ash first then Ashley.

"Thanks," was all he said and with that he got up and headed back to the Taylor residence.

As soon as Rex was out of earshot Ashley sang out, "Rex is in love!"

"Oh, grow up, sis!" Ash snapped.

"Well he is," she said childishly sticking out her tongue after words.

"Point proven," was all Ash said.

Later back at the Taylor residence, Max and Zoey were watching Top Gun, as the front door opened. Max looked over his shoulder to see Rex come in.

"Hey, good to see you're back, Rex," Max greeted him. Zoey just muttered something as she stared at the television.

Rex nodded and took a seat in the chair next to the couch, as Max turned back to the television.

"Top Gun?" Rex asked.

Max shrugged and replied, "It was the only good one we could decide on."

Zoey shushed them angrily then went back to watching the movie. Max got up, walked around behind the couch and over to Rex. Max leaned his elbow on the arm rest of the chair and looked at Zoey who now had a longing expression on her face.

"_She's boy crazy_," he whispered to Rex then turned to him. "_Any famous guy that's supposedly hot_," he continued in an annoyed tone, "s_he goes nut's over_."

They both looked over to Zoey to find she wasn't on the couch any more but lying on her stomach, elbows on the ground, head in her hands, and her feet swinging back and forth. She still had that longing stare as she continued to watch.

"_We better keep her away from Hollywood, then_," Rex joked a slight smile on his face.

Max raised his eyebrows in confusion and surprise then turned to Rex.

"Was that humor!?" Max asked. Zoey angrily shushed them again.

Max turned back to Rex and whispered, "_Now I am worried about you_."

Rex shifted his eyes up at his best friend and smirked. He looked back at the television as Max returned back to the couch and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the laboratory 500 miles off the pacific coast, the short, old man, known as Dr. Zeeger, was in an office that over looked a coliseum. At the bottom was an arena that was as wide as four football fields.

"Soon," the old man started, "I will have everything I need to, not only rule the world, but to also have my very own dinosaur gladiators." He laughed to himself but soon laughed loud enough for it to reverberate through out the stadium.

"And those shallow-minded scientists thought it was impossible," he continued. "They thought I was mad. Well who's mad, NOW!!!" He started to laugh maniacally when someone cleared their throat. Zeeger whirled around to find his assistant, Seth, at the door of his office.

"I hate to interupt your monologue of lunacy," he began, "But the three of the henchmen that you requested are here to see you."

"Yes, well," the old man said then cleared his throat. "Very good." He put his hands behind his back and walked over to a desk on his right.

Seth voiced his opinion. "If you ask me, those three don't seem to be fit for this job. Especially the portly one."

"Yes, that man is seems rather stumpy and dimwitted," Zeeger agreed stroking his beard, "and the tall one appears to be rather clumsy." He thought for a moment."Nonetheless, I've designed the DinoComms to be simple enough for even a child to use," he continued.

"They still seem unfit to me," Seth commented.

"Yes, well henchmen are difficult to find, nowadays," Zeeger stated.

There was a long moment of awkard silence but Seth didn't look at all affected.

"Shall I bring them in then?" Seth asked.

"That would be good," Zeeger nodded.

Seth turned and left the office, leaving the doctor alone. He pulled out a drawer at his desk and rumaged through it until he found a tape recorder.

He pressed the record button as he said, "Note to self: Keep door close when talking to self."

He put the recorder away just as Seth and the three henchmen he requested walked into his office. One was a slim redheaded woman of average height in her mid-twenties. She wore a dark-red, v-neck, sleevless shirt, a dark-red skort, and stockings. Her hair fell past her shoulder and had short bang that were up. Another was a tall, thin, black-haired man, in his late twenties. He wore a dark suit that was buttoned up midway, with a crimson shirt, a black tie and sunglasses. His hair was short and styled neatly. The last one, was a portly, black-haired man in his early twenties. He wore a dark-red shirt and blue, jean pants. His hair was short and spiked. Zeeger placed his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands.

"Please, have seat," he offered as motioned his hand to the chairs in front of his desk.

He clasped his hands again as the three took their seat. Seth walked over next to Zeeger, took some papers from his jacket, and handed them to the doctor. Seth turned to face the three newcomers and crossed his arms, as Zeeger looked over the he was done, he set the papers to the side on his desk, placed his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands.

"Ursula, Zacarias, and Edward, correct?" he asked as he point to the woman, thin man, and the portly man, respectively. They all nodded.

"So, you three are interested in working for me, is that corrected?" Zeeger questioned.

"Yes, so long as the pay is good as you say it is," Usurla replied.

"And as long as there's food," Edward added.

Zeeger chuckled and said, "There's plenty of both to go around." He paused a moment before he continued. "Tell me what do you know of dinosaurs?" he asked.

"Aren't those extinct?" the portly man asked.

"Dinosaurs were the dominant, land animals from about two-hundred thirty million years ago to sixty-five million years ago," Zacarias recited.

"Very impressive," Zeeger commented.

Zacarias put a hand on his chest, smirked, and said, "Well, I do a little studying in my spear time." He swung his hand out and knocked over a picture on Zeeger's desk. Zeeger didn't look pleased.

"Sorry about that," the thin man apologized lowly.

Ursula rolled her eyes as Zeeger stood the picture up. It was a picture of him with his arms around two young kids, all smiling.

"I thank you all for coming," Zeeger began, "and there is no doubt that you would have made excellent followers."

The two guys seemed the dejected, Edward way more so than the tall one, and Ursula seemed like see could careless.

"However," Zeeger exclaimed suddenly, startling the three. "There are no other henchmen, or women, available," he continued. "So you three will have to do."

Both Ursula and Zacarias grimaced at the last sentence where as Edward seemed almost ecstatic.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Zacarias said as he held out his hand.

Zeeger reached up and shook the tall man's hand for a few seconds. Afterwards he sat back in his seat and turned about face.

"Seth will give you your assignments," he said as he motioned his hand towards the guy in question.

"Follow me," Seth said monotonously as he headed towards the door. The three new recruits followed and walked out the door while Seth stood by it.

"Do you want me to bring you Rod and Laura?" he asked Zeeger.

"No," he replied. "They start school tomorrow and I, as well as their parents, want them to be educated. They are to be picked up on the weekends, however, is that understood?"

"Yes, Dr. Zeeger," Seth replied and nodded. He left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Zeeger turned his seat around and picked up the picture on his desk. He studied it before he set it down.

"It has been too long since I have seen my grandkids," he said as he got up and walked back to the balcony.


	3. note

for those of you reading this, this story will be put on hiatus for some time. now don't worry your little heads off, I'm just going to make adjustments to the story. still doesn't convince ya? fine, if you must know, I dug a ditch for myself as I typed the story. how you ask? well, let's just say I have a slight perfectionist problem. anyway, as I've mentioned before it'll take me a while to update this story so just sit tight. and if you feel like, check out some of my other stories i've typed.


End file.
